


Real Safety

by DetectiveRoboRyan



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- Apocalypse, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Other Bullshit Like That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveRoboRyan/pseuds/DetectiveRoboRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Direct continuation of 'Sweetheart Lips,' set in the same universe. Say'ri and Tiki are still being absurdly lovey for the zombie apocalypse, except this time there aren't any zombies or couches on fire-- sorry to dissappoint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Safety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissingInMayhem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingInMayhem/gifts).



So the fire alarms did work, apparently.  
  
Say’ri knew this because they’d tested them, by having someone manually pull the alarm. Through some form of reasoning that may or may not be logical, the alarms did go off, resulting in high-pitched alarms wailing and the store sprinkler system going off for the entire hour it took  Miriel to figure out how to shut it down, and send in Vaike to shut them down— he drew the short straw. That hour was spent outside, where Say’ri refused to take her jacket back from Tiki, despite Say’ri’s shoulders reddening up in the chilly weather and despite questions it got them. Oddly enough, neither of the twins questioned it.  
  
“That was simultaneously a stupid move and a brave one you pulled outside, Say’ri,” Tiki said once all was said and done and everyone else had settled in for the night, crashing on couches and lounges and display mattresses. But Say’ri wasn’t tired, and neither was Tiki, evidently.  
  
“I do not want you to be cold,” Say’ri replied. “It seemed the obvious thing to do, my lady.”  
  
“The obvious thing to do if you want to catch a cold,” Tiki retorted, nudging Say’ri’s shoulder with her elbow. Say’ri huffed a little, shifting in her position on the display mattress it seemed they were sharing. They had to keep their voices down so as to not wake up any of the other Shepherds, but they were quiet. It’d be fine.  
  
“I am more worried about you,” Say’ri replied, straightening the fleece blankets currently around Tiki’s shoulders. “I know how the cold affects you, my lady. If an enemy were to take advantage of that, then it could be disastrous.”  
  
Tiki pouted, a bit childish despite her usual best efforts not to let such a habit show. “Oh, Say’ri, think about yourself for a change! I can’t spend however long it takes for this to be over hiding behind you while you put your life on the line time and time again— and not just for me, for everyone around you!”  
  
“My lady, I—“ Say’ri began, but Tiki wasn’t finished.  
  
“Be selfish, is all I’m asking,” Tiki pleaded, taking Say’ri’s hands in her own. “Have the courage to be a coward. It’d destroy the Shepherds if we lost you, and… and I don’t know where I’d be then, either.”  
  
“I did not realize you felt such a way for me,” Say’ri mumbled, her face flushing. “Very well, if that is what you wish.”  
  
Tiki shook her head. “You don’t give yourself enough credit, Say’ri. You’re more than being hopelessly devoted to me, to the Shepherds. You’re more than just a shield, and… I really wish you’d realize this of yourself, too.”  
  
Say’ri looked like she didn’t know how to process that. “My lady, all I desire is to keep you safe,” she tried to explain. “I value my own life, yes, but I want to spend it keeping you safe… safe in the real way.”  
  
“The real way?” Tiki asked, puzzled. “You mean, beyond keeping me alive?”  
  
“Far beyond,” Say’ri agreed. “I want to make sure every minute you spend in this life is one you will not regret. I want to make sure you are satisfied and loved and cared for every minute you live, with every breath you take. I want to help you live a life you deserve, whatever happens in it. I want you to be happy.”  
  
Tiki’s cheeks flushed, and she leaned forward to rest her head on Say’ri’s shoulder. “You have a way with words, you know that?” she murmured.  
  
“I have been told,” Say’ri admitted. “Mostly by you, but I suppose that counts.”  
  
Tiki smiled wryly. “I am certainly glad it sunk in,” she remarked. “Words or not, I cannot be happy like that with you gone. Truthfully I don’t know how it would really affect me, but I doubt either of us want to find out.”  
  
It was true. Tiki didn’t want to think about what could happen if she lost Say’ri, even though it was bound to happen eventually. They might as well have been at war, any minute could be someone’s last. It was horrible to think about, and Tiki wished they could’ve become close like this under happier circumstances, but she couldn’t change that now.  
  
“Enough of that,” Tiki decided. “You need your sleep, and heaven knows I do too. I can’t remember the last time I slept on a real mattress. I am not letting that go to waste.”  
  
Say’ri chuckled. “Should I find another place to sleep, then?”  
  
“You’ll do nothing of the sort,” Tiki decided. “Most of the Shepherds think we were dating anyway. And besides… I think you’re a good cuddler.” She smiled coyly towards the end, which made Say’ri blush.   
  
“If you are alright with it,” Say’ri mumbled, straightening Tiki’s blankets again.   
  
“Of course I’m alright with it,” Tiki insisted as she pulled the blankets around Say’ri’s shoulders. “Do I need to come up with a cute pet name for you, just to prove I’m okay with all of these ambiguously-romantic gestures? I can and I will.”  
  
“Saying yes is probably enough,” Say’ri reasoned, pulling Tiki into her arms, which Tiki welcomed. “As long as you do not bring up the skin diving thing. That was once.”  
  
“It was funny, but alright,” Tiki laughed lightly, pressing her lips to Say’ri’s gently and then lying back down on the mattress, pulling Say’ri down with her. “Just… promise me something for the morning.”  
  
“Anything,” Say’ri agreed, gently combing her fingers through Tiki’s hair.   
  
“Let me keep your jacket,” Tiki whispered, smiling cheekily. “And I’ll find a better one for you.”  
  
Say’ri had to roll her eyes a little, but she kissed Tiki’s head and nodded nonetheless. “As you wish, my lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> I keep finishing these things at absurd hours, I hope it's worth it.


End file.
